For Justice Cause, by Beacon's Light
by ChaosEngineBob
Summary: On the night that he accepted Ruby Rose into Beacon, Ozpin had another visitor. With this visitor came a warning of things to come, and even now this warning has not yet come to pass. The world of Remnant teeters on the brink of destruction, and even Huntsmen and Huntresses might not be enough to save it. It will be up to teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, CRDL, and the new TEMP to survive.
1. Act 1 - Chapter 1 - Sanguine Shadow

**Pre-fic Disclaimer: As with most people who write RWBY Fan Fic, I do not own the IP behind RWBY, and have no intention to make a profit off this. Now, a few warnings so that you know what you're getting into. The M rating is due to the violence; I kick the crap out of one of the characters a fair bit. He can take it, but I won't hide the damage from you. Better safe than sorry. In addition, a few notes on my writing style:**

**1) This story is meant to be told in separate acts (made of multiple chapters) and each act will have a complete 'ending'. That being said, each act will be progressively more serious in terms of tone. As such, if you're not looking to read something that gets progressively darker over time, you can safely assume that with each new 'Act', it will. We're going to start with goofy hijinks, but eventually we'll get into world ending battles and potentially tragic overtones.**

**2) Shipping. I know I will not be able to please everyone all the time, so I issue this warning now: This is NOT a ship fic. I apologize if I don't follow your idea of each character's One True Partner, or that I'm not spending a lot of time focusing on it. There will be NO erotic content. There WILL be romance, but it will be handled tastefully.**

**3) If you don't like OCs, jump ship now. For all those who didn't just run for the hills, I will not be making any one character omnipotent, nor will their abilities drastically change from what the show gave them. This rule applies to OCs and official characters. Conflict isn't interesting if a character can wave a magic wand and solve all the problems. I don't believe in Mary Sues. Everyone gets their day in the limelight.**

**That should be all the pre-show house cleaning. I recommend watching Episode 1 of Volume 1 before reading further. Enjoy!**

* * *

Act 1

Crimson strobes flashed across his pain streaked visage, warning klaxons screaming in his ears. The indicators on his visor flickered wildly, unintelligible for the sheer interference that distorted his damaged suit systems. A scythe of energy tore through the plating on his back, short circuiting a dozen subsystems in a shower of sparks and shattering plating.

Agony flooded through his lower back, and he struggled to maintain his stance within his protective field. It shuddered under the terrible energies playing across its surface, weakening further as more strips peeled off the shell surrounding him.

The voices returned.

"_Are you robbing me?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Oh."_

In the back of his mind, strength fading, he barely registered the calm voice of the AI, counting down with damnable precision what little power the ravaged suit still contained. Twelve percent. Eleven. Ten. Critical system failure of subsystems 54 through junction 42, switching to backups.

His visor screen cracked, the right eyepiece shattering inwards. He screamed as sizzling fragments struck his eye. Falling to his knees, he looked up as a ghostly afterimage darted across his vision.

"_You alright if I go after him?"_

A crimson shadow ascended up the side of a ghostly building with the crack of a rifle. Despite the insistent throbbing of his wounds, he grinned tightly. Someone in this new world had his kind of attitude. The smile was short lived as another warning flashed across what was left of his suit's visor. Internal overload; power at six percent. Nano-machine failure imminent.

Another ream of energy wrapped itself around his shielding, crushing it inwards like an egg shell. He wasn't going to last. More figures appeared from the mist; a girl at a table, jerking backwards as a riding crop was snapped at her hand.

"…_and a slap on the wrist. But, there is someone here who wants to meet you."_

A tall man entered the room, bearing a cup and plate. The details were becoming clearer; the traveler felt fear rise in his throat. He was already manifesting. If he appeared there, it would happen again. His appearance would be questioned. His nature, interrogated. It must not be this way. Rolling explosions worked their way from right shoulder to left hip, breastplate cracking open to reveal charring circuitry beneath.

The girl leaned back in her chair. "_You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon."_

Something arose within his memory. An ancient chant, one he had nearly forgotten. _For Justice Cause, By Beacon's light…_

The readout fizzled, the power systems reading empty, his health tracking dangerously below the black line. The gigantic hole in his abdomen continued to bleed out, staining the azure plate red. Somewhere deep within him, somewhere he hadn't felt in so long, it stirred. The power. The rage. The source of his oath. His _duty._ He had to hold on; without the suppressants, everyone would die.

"_You want to come to my school?"_

"_More than anything."_

"_Well… ok."_

The final strands of power went dull, and the shield collapsed. With a resigned, agonized exhalation, he laid the imprint. The Headmaster would have to do. He only hoped his target would be alone when he arrived, and that when he did, he'd live long enough to speak.

* * *

Glynda's heels clicked stridently against the marble floor as she approached, each step ringing out above the echoing advancement of the clockwork above. Ozpin slowly took his seat in his steel-backed chair, ignoring the sudden twinge in his leg. She wasn't happy.

"I don't like this." She stopped a short distance from his desk, tapping her thigh with her riding crop. "She's too young."

The headmaster sighed, leaning back in the chair. "She's Qrow's niece, and you cannot deny her skill."

"Her skill is not my worry." Glynda's eyes flashed, and she started pacing. She liked pacing.

"What then."

"Ozpin, Ruby Rose is an excitable girl, now elevated beyond her peers based off the reckless actions of one night." The good witch paused at the green, crystalline window, gazing out on the Beacon presidium. "She very nearly got herself killed."

Ozpin raised his cup, felt the tingle of the brandy beneath the coffee. "She took action where others would have frozen. That is something lacking in the Huntsmen and Huntresses of today."

"Today's Huntsmen and Huntresses are being born into a world of peace, completely different from that which we grew up in." Glynda's voice softened, and next came the slow tattoo of her heels again as she approached the Headmaster's seat. "And yet, you recruit as though we were in wartime."

Turning slightly in his seat, the headmaster gave his companion a sidelong glance. "How so?"

Glynda produced a scroll, flicking it on with practiced ease; Ozpin didn't need to look closely to distinguish student transcript and applications arranged in orderly rows and columns. Two pictures in particular jumped out at him; Jaune Arc and Blake Belladonna.

"I've been analysing the student records-"

"No." Ozpin straightened, his voice sharpening into a blade that cut off Glynda's next statement. "I understand your concerns, old friend, but I will not begin a witch hunt based off of transcript irregularities." The other straightened, her eyes narrowing. He paused mid thought, then relaxed; he turned the charm back on, smiling mischievously. "Perhaps witch hunt was a poor choice of words."

A pair of fingers pushed Goodwitch's glasses back into place, and she frowned. "Perhaps." Her stern expression wavered, and her shoulders sank an inch. The unbending steel of her resolve winding back on itself, just like the clockwork that surrounded them. "James has been talking about expanding Atlas' influence."

She turned back to the window. "I just worry that we're heading in the same direction."

Ozpin laughed, joining her at the window, cane in hand. "James Ironwood is one of the most capable men I have ever met. The difference between us is that while he believes in strength through duty, I look for the smaller things."

Beacon was quiet, the darkness cloaking the presidium like a cool blanket. Soon, the next year would begin, bringing new potential, new energy to be tempered into the forces that would protect the people. A thin smile traced his lips; the entrance speech could use a line like that. Temper the children's expectations in preparation for their own forging.

"Ruby Rose is a smaller, more honest soul than any of us." He nodded thoughtfully. If she was anything like her mother, and if that dusty Qrow hadn't exaggerated, she was a perfect choice to join Beacon's elite, even if she was two years short of the entrance age. "I believe in her, as you have so often believed in me."

Glynda made to speak, but was cut off at a chime from his desk terminal. Something shot through Ozpin then; a thrill of adrenaline, brought on by the urgent tone of the warning siren. He spun back towards the terminal, slinging himself into his chair without concern for the pain it caused his leg.

"An Intruder?!" Glynda's tone was incredulous. There hadn't been a security breach the entire length of his tenure as Headmaster, aside from the antics of the students. Ozpin didn't respond, bringing up the warning code. Aura burst, growing stronger by the moment. A brief flash of red cascaded across the far wall, and the lights dimmed.

A finger stabbed the intercom switch. "Professor's Oobleck and Port to my office, immediately." Ozpin's voice was level, despite the sudden feeling in his spine. Glynda straightened behind him, strafing wide of his table, riding crop raised in a defensive stance. "Code 17; intruder in my office."

Oobleck would be there in fourteen seconds. Port wasn't as fast as he once was, so Ozpin would have to stand without him at first. The headmaster levered himself out of the chair as another brilliant flash of crimson lit the room, this time followed by a deep rumble. He took up position to Glynda's left, shooting her a warning glance. She nodded.

The far door shot open, and a green blur tore through the room, resolving in Oobleck's form in a low stance, his weapon sizzling with fire within moments. The professor hadn't even changed out of his emerald pyjamas. "Headmaster, we seem to have an anomalous energy reading in this room! Excellent! A most wondrous chance to study-"

"Bart?" Oobleck turned. "Later."

Another flash, followed by an ear-splitting roar. Ozpin threw up a hand to block out the light, as did the others. The roar continued for longer than he expected, and as he looked on, the crimson flash resolved into a ring of light, darkness forming within the center. A portal.

Glynda straightened. "Professor, you don't think-"

"Raven." Ozpin recognized that energy, and with her name the others all tensed further. No one seemed willing to approach, rooted to the spot.

"If it isn't-"

"If it isn't, we could be in just as much trouble. Look sharp."

The light intensified, flooding the room to the edges, blocking out even Peter's rotund form as he came huffing through the front door, his battle axe held high. The crash and roar shook the clockwork above, rattling even the mighty cogs rooted into Beacon's very infrastructure.

A figure emerged, large and dark against the swirling portal. Port spun his axe, raised to fire, freezing as Ozpin's hand shot out. The old ways still rang true with his team; both Oobleck and Glynda had assumed attack positions just as the old days, but none would strike until he gave the word.

The light shifted, the portal growing smaller by the instant, and the flickering lights rose to full illumination again. The figure resolved, a man in a full suit of armor, staggering forward. A single twitch of Ozpin's cane and his team lowered their weapons, albeit hesitantly. A moment later, they saw what their headmaster had noticed.

Blood. It streamed from multiple ruptures in the suit of full plate. Secondary explosions, malfunctions perhaps, played across the entire length of his body as the circuitry failed inside. The knight took three steps before dropping to one knee, the portal closing amidst the clatter of falling steel.

Every movement was accompanied by the sound of grinding servos, the mechanical suit clearly unable to move under its own power any longer. A tattered cloak of crimson, barely more than a scrap of material now, fluttered at his shoulders.

"He-Headmaster…" The intruder's voice was interspersed with electronic glitches, one lens of his winged helmet sparking uncontrollably, the other blown out, leaving a long gash of torn metal stained with the sanguine tinge of blood. His breathing, harsh, coupled with the tortured heaving of his body with each gasp. "We… need to talk."

With that said, the intruder pitched forward, his armored bulk shaking the room as he collapsed in the growing puddle of his life fluids. His helmet knocked loose by the impact, it skittered across the floor to strike one of Ozpin's shoes. The surface was scarred and pitted, covered in burns such that the blue plate was nearly completely obscured. What fires it had seen, the headmaster could only guess.

He motioned twice, short movements that set Port and Glynda into action; Oobleck was gone from the room before he completed the action. Striding purposefully around his desk, Ozpin struck the intercom button again, clearing his throat.

"Professor Peach, please report to the medical bay. Medical bay, send a stretcher and medics to my office." He spared the body on the floor a glance, his frown deepening. "Get them here yesterday."

* * *

"_\- it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world."_

The hologram winked out, and the excited murmur of conversation returned to the airship as it banked slightly. Nora spun around, too close, tiptoeing to within inches of Ren's face. "So exciting! Well, a little exciting. She could have done a little more on her delivery, like, maybe having fireworks going in the background, or, y'know, smiling. You think-"

"Nora?" Ren took a step back, and she dropped back on her heels, head cocked to the side. Even when she wasn't speaking, she was wiggling. He sighed. "I don't think the point was to get us over excited."

The orange haired girl's eyes twitched back and forth across his face for a moment before a giant grin split her face. "Well too late, stick in the mud!"

She turned and ran, leaning forward into the observation window until her nose pressed against the glass. For the briefest moment, she struck a pose, like a pinup girl, one leg raised behind her as she looked down on the scenery below. Beacon had come into view, a mighty spire thrusting upwards into the sky, and even from their high vantage, they could see the small dots moving amongst the buildings below.

"It's hard to imagine," she murmured, her levity fading slightly. "Someday, it'll be our job to look after everyone down there."

Ren cautiously joined her, careful to stay at arm's length. Her enthusiasm was contagious though, and he cleared his throat. "It is. We're privileged to be a part of it all."

Nora sidled over, popping up on her toes once more. She slyly ran a hand up his arm, dragging him down to her level sharply, and causing his shoulder to pop in protest. The Valkyrie didn't know her own strength.

"You know who I saw?" Ren shook his head, and his companion gave a little squeal of delight. "_Pyrrha Nikos!_ She's on the ship with us!"

Searching his memory, something clicked. "The girl on the Pumpkin Pete's box?"

Nora nodded so hard it shook him, his head rattling back and forth in time with her own. "_Yessssss! _We need to go say hi! We have a real, live celebrity going to school with us!"

The Valkyrie turned to dash into the back, tripping headlong over another traveler, one bent double. Ren made to call out, then thought better of it as the blonde stranger vomited, covering his friend completely in brown. He sighed again; only Nora. Only… Nora.

The other youth's eyes widened as he realized what he did, and he shriveled as he spotted the taller student looking on. He muttered a nearly silent, "Sorry!" and took off running as the airship shuddered under docking pressure.

Ren's bouncy companion's eyes opened beneath the layer of vomit, and she grimaced. "Euwwwwwwwwwwww-"

"Oh, Yang, Gross! You have puke on your shoe!"

A short girl in a black and red outfit was dancing around another, taller one with golden hair, pointing at her boot and waving her arms like a windmill. Her hyperactive cries got her friend's attention, and she shrunk back as well, trying to scrape it from her foot.

As he helped Nora up from the floor, Ren sighed once more. Surely, it wouldn't always be like this. Across the cabin, another traveler was watching the scene intently; taller than Ren, he wore a coal coloured coat, almost to the floor. His icy eyes twinkled with poorly disguised mirth. As they noticed each other, the stranger gave a small shrug and shook his head, smile widening as he turned away.

Ren felt the smallest of smiles tug at the corners of his own mouth as he offered Nora his handkerchief. Already, his oldest friend had made her own impression.

* * *

**And there you have it, Chapter 1 finished.**

**So, going forward, the tone will be more 'vomit incident', and less 'mysterious blood soaked figure appearing from portals'. We'll get there eventually, but I need to set the stage and get a few of my OCs established within the universe, and indicate where they were when certain key events occurred for everyone we love.**

**Responses welcome, the more constructive the better as I'm constantly trying to evolve my style. My main concern is the viewpoints feeling too similar; I intentionally chose the mystery character, Ozpin and Ren for the first chapter because they felt similar in terms of temperament, but this won't always be the way of it. I also want to make sure chapter length is solid, but not so long it drags. You may find them longer or shorter depending on the formatting; we're at about 3,000 words currently, give or take. If you felt it was too long/short, please let me know and I will adjust myself.**

**At this time, I would recommend re-watching both parts of "The Shining Beacon" before you read chapter 2. See you soon!**


	2. Act 1 - Chapter 2 - Many Meetings

"Woo, watch out!"

Mari Honda danced back as a tall, lanky figure darted past her, clutching at his face. She watched with detached amusement as he made for the nearest garbage can, and promptly threw up. Snickering, she turned away, joining the flow of academy hopefuls as they formed up on the promenade leading to Beacon Academy.

It was hard to imagine that she was actually there, about ready to become a member of the elite. Only a select few made it there, and she was one of them. A brief moment of pride struck her; out of everyone at Signal, there were perhaps a dozen that had made it this far. She was one of them.

A backwash of pressurized air caused her long ponytail to whip back before her as another of the landing craft came down for a landing. Her skirt threatened to fly up over her thighs, held in place by the rise of her sword belt.

She sighed, moving to the back of the plaza to lean as casually as she could against one of the marble benches surrounding it. The green and yellow cheongsam didn't single her out as a foreigner here, and that put her at ease. Everyone here was different, from the crimson haired gladiator that passed nearest to her, to the brilliant yellow of-

Ah. Mari grinned. There she was. There was no mistaking the cut of that tan jacket, golden hair cascading down from Yang's shoulders. Even at this distance, she could pick out her violet eyes. The xia straightened, drawing her Jian and waving with it.

When Yang didn't see her over the crowd, she ignited the burners, turning the sword blade into molten flame.

"Sis, that kid's got a collapsible staff! And… She's got a fire sword!"

A shorter figure with saucers for eyes latched onto her friend's arm, fawning over the fiery display. The students around them dodged away, a few muttering curses of surprise as they were nearly singed.

Yang finally noticed and gave her a nod; Mari returned her sword to it's sheathe. Even as she waited, she caught sight of their other friends. Ryan Sunbeam, Artus Swan, Dylan Sang and Scott Roche. They'd been waiting on the far end of the plaza, and as the crowds parted to avoid the flames, they stood. All of them powerful warriors, some of Signal's best.

They were also completely infatuated with Yang. Yes, all four of them. If asked, the Sun Dragon would play it off that they were just interested in her gauntlets.

Gauntlets. Right.

They jogged over to her friend, and Mari made to join them; it was clear from the hesitant set in her friend's shoulders that she wanted to get away from the little redhead beside her.

As the group ran back down the causeway, she slapped Yang's arm roughly, drawing a harsh grin back from the other. "So, we're here!"

Xiao Long laughed, a playful growl. "Yup, and the party's just beginning."

The boys all spoke at once, tripping over themselves to get their buxom friend's attention. Yang skillfully drifted between them, teasing Ryan briefly, before trading barbs with Scott.

Once they found themselves in the main hall, it was easy to slip away from the boys. They'd hook up again later, but as Yang shouldered her way through the crowd and dropped into a pair of seats – boots up on one – Mari wasn't about to complain about some one on one time.

"So who was the girl hanging off your arm when you got in?" She cocked an eyebrow curiously. Yang popped her neck a couple times, and gave her an uncomprehending look. "Short, red dress, big bulky thing on her back that looked like a cannon?" Mari elaborated. "I don't remember her from our class at Sig."

Yang chuckled before beginning the drawn out process of cracking her knuckles, one after another.

"That'd be my sister, Ruby."

Mari's forehead scrunched up. "Sister?"

"Yup."

"I didn't think your sister was –"

"- old enough to get into Beacon?" Yang shot her a mischievous glance. "She's not."

"Then how – "

"She chased down that guy on the news as we came in." The golden haired girl leaned back laconically in her seat, pride evident in her tone. "Torchwick? Yeah. Kicked his butt around downtown Vale and nearly caught him."

Mari blinked. Part of their training was to spar against one another, and the teachers at Signal often ran them through simulations against holographic Grimm, but… to fight against other humans? Aside from sparring, it wasn't something even the graduates had much practice in.

"I know, right? Badass." Yang rolled her eyes. "Now so long as she doesn't explode from all that pent up excitement of being pushed ahead two years, we'll have a genuine Huntress on our hands in a few years."

Almost in tune with her words, there was a low rumble, just strong enough to vibrate Mari's seat beneath her. She glanced back out the door; a few other students were craning their necks to look back outside as well.

Yang spared it only a glance, then shrugged. "I seriously doubt she actually exploded." With a twinkle in her eyes, she regarded her old friend. Mari felt it then, a sudden rush within her as their gaze locked, and she glanced away. If Yang noticed, she didn't acknowledge it.

"So tell me," Xiao Long said with a yawn, settling back in her chair, "How was summer Vaycay?"

* * *

"I promise I'll make this up to you!"

Blake Belladonna grit her teeth and forced her step to remain slow and measured. She shouldn't have gotten involved; the Schnee heiress could cause her problems. The more attention she kept off herself, the better.

"So, what's-"

Her ears twitched as she caught the girl speaking to her again. Otherwise, she didn't respond, keeping that same slow, measured pace. No agitation. No sign she'd heard. Just that calm, assured paced, a balanced rolling of the hips which could not be unseated.

It was a few minutes before she registered him, walking a half step behind her to the right, uncomfortably close. She registered a black coat atop a tall, thin body, a pale throat rising to a shock of red hair-

Blake jumped, gasping slightly. Her sudden companion stopped just as suddenly, clearly startled.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly, holding out a placating hand. "I wasn't sure if you heard me."

The faunus drew in another breath, her heart dropping from her throat back to where it belonged once more. It wasn't Adam. Something about the newcomer must have triggered a half-awakened memory. He was tall, certainly, nearly a foot taller than her, but where Adam was slender, this guy was broader in shoulder.

The dark coat that caught her eye wasn't the jet black of her former partner's; instead, it was more the shade of coal over a black vest and pants, the undone collar of a white dress shirt barely visible beneath. Even the red hair was a figment of her imagination; this guy had an unkempt mop of brown hair, above ice blue eyes that regarded her curiously.

Right. He'd said something. "I'm sorry?" Blake managed, taking a step away.

"I said, 'That was a nice thing you did there.'" He gave her a lopsided grin. "I didn't mean to startle you."

Blake nodded, her amber eyes flickering away. This was just the sort of attention she didn't need. She needed an escape route. "It's nothing."

The stranger's grin faltered slightly, and he dropped the hand.

"No, it's not." He shrugged. "It's something pretty rare."

"Either way, I'd rather not discuss it," Belladonna said, sharper than intended. If the stranger noticed, he didn't react. If anything, he seemed pleased, somehow, with her answer.

"Alright, it's dropped." He turned to resume walking, and paused when she didn't move. "You know, we don't have to talk if you don't want, but we're headed to the same place." He shrugged. "Might as well share the walk."

Taken aback, Blake could do little but stare as he started away, hands clasped behind his back, long coat dragging the ground like a cape with each step. This guy was so _weird…!_

"Hold up." The faunus' sudden stride caught up quickly, bringing her level with her new acquaintance. There was something she couldn't place about him; perhaps it was the smell. Humans usually stank of bodily odour, but this one… it was like he smelt of machine oil.

In time with her steps, Gambol Shroud's comfortable weight pulled at her shoulders; perhaps he had recently performed maintenance on his own weapon.

Seriously. Enough. Stop being paranoid; there was no reason to analyse everyone's motivations inside out and backwards. If she got caught by the White Fang, Blake would have to deal with it when it happened.

Belladonna glanced up at her silent companion again. He didn't look like a faunus; didn't smell like one either.

A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. He didn't bother looking at her, but after a few steps he held out a gauntleted hand, not breaking stride. "Terragon."

Blake glanced at the hand like she would a dead rat. "Sorry?"

"My name." He smirked further. "Traditionally you would give me yours next."

Right. She gently took his hand and shook once. "Blake. Blake Belladonna." She paused, then shot him a sidelong look. "Terragon what?"

Something flashed across his face. It was so quick, no one but her could have noticed it, and even Blake couldn't discern what it was. All the same, it reaffirmed her caution.

He worked his mouth, as though unsure how to respond. "Blazehart."

Blake's eyes narrowed. "That's an odd name."

"Look," he growled, "It's not my fault that people think I was named after a plant." When she shook her head in confusion, he sighed. "Terragon? _Tarragon? _Dragon spice?"

Blake nodded, understanding now. It seemed odd though; most people in Remnant were named for colours, or their names were close to them. It was generally assumed that people would dress the part; Belladonna plants had jet black fruit, and so Blake's dark clothing matched.

"I didn't mean to offend you," she offered. He sighed again, then turned back to the path before them.

"I startled you," he grunted, "You think my name's odd." He smiled that disarming smile again. "Call it square?"

Blake nodded; she had barely finished when she felt a hand on her arm. Terragon jerked a thumb, and she noticed the background noise had grown louder. Somehow, they'd made the looping journey to the eastern entrance to the amphitheatre in no time. "As promised, walk shared."

He gave Blake a small bow. "I'll leave you to it. Good luck in the new semester!"

"Wait, you're going?" Blake spoke before she could catch herself. Something was _very_ off today.

Her new acquaintance nodded, even as they found themselves getting swept up into the crush of students heading inside. "Not a fan of crowds, and I need to track someone down inside." Terragon offered her a meaningful look. "I'm sure we'll see each other again before long."

He stepped back and joined the throng; despite his height, he vanished within moments.

* * *

Terragon grunted in pain as he shrugged out of his vest, muscles pulling tight across his chest and stretching new scar tissue. He shot a glance behind him, out into the common room; after the presentation by Professor Ozpin, the prospective students had been herded back to this long hall, and told to unpack only the essentials for staying the night.

Apparently, there was to be a test in the morning. He shook his head, tossing the vest aside and stripping off his elbow length leather gauntlets. Testing his right hand, he opened and closed it a few time, feeling an uncomfortable grinding in it.

"I wonder if this is what Arthritis feels like," he muttered.

"Oh, you're definitely too young for arthritis. My Mom always says-"

Jaune Arc paused as he spoke when the other looked at him. His face ran through a series of expressions, settling on chagrin. He ran a hand through his scruffy blonde hair. "Never mind."

They'd run into each other on the way back from the assembly. On the night before the entrance exam, they were each assigned a locker, and Glynda Goodwitch had overseen the relieving of each student's weapons. There would get them back the next day, they were assured, but even this had made him uncomfortable.

Terragon had just finished handing over Aetherflame, his crimson hilted longsword, when Jaune made an expression of surprise in the line behind him.

"Well, wow," the thin kid commented. "I never thought I'd see that."

"What?" The other got out of the line so Jaune could hand over his own blade, perhaps a foot shorter in length.

"Everyone here has these super cool swords and axes and spears that change into stuff." Jaune gave his sword over to Goodwitch, who motioned him out of the lineup to join the lineup of disarmed students. "I thought I was the only one who had a sword that was just a sword."

Terragon arched an eyebrow. "Who says it doesn't change?"

In the here and now, he made the same movement as he took in Arc's dress; the younger man was wearing a blue onesie, and frankly, it looked ridiculous. He did his best not to laugh; Jaune seemed nice enough, if a little awkward.

"Probably not arthritis then," he said, removing his shirt and testing the other arm, pumping it a few times to be sure. As expected, it hurt too, but he wasn't about to admit it. "Just sore from training."

Arc's chastened expression disappeared, and his upbeat attitude returned. "Don't worry, buddy." He slapped the bigger man on the shoulder. "It'll work itself out in a few days."

Terragon grunted, swapping out his pants behind the screen for a pair of bottoms, striding out into the common room to where he'd left his sleeping bag. They were packed in like sardines; well over fifty students. He wondered; how many of them would actually be accepted? What sort of test would decide whether or not they got in?

"It's like a _BIG_ slumber party!"

A girl with golden hair flew past him, launching herself down next to another, smaller one, currently busy writing in a notebook. Terragon grinned; it was this kind of boundless enthusiasm he missed. All around, the excitement was palpable. Dozens of conversations flowed and piled on top of each other, students asking themselves the same questions he'd been.

Well, not all of them. Off in the corner, he spotted Blake, curled up with a candle and a book. Closer, the other, smaller girl replied to her friend. "I'm not sure Dad would approve of all the boys though."

Golden-hair glanced up, catching his eye. "I know I do."

Then she growled, like a lioness. Terragon froze, mid arm pump, and then she was gone, blocked by Jaune as he wandered past in that ridiculous onesie. He paused as he saw the growl, head shooting up, and the other man grimaced.

_Please, don't think that was meant-_

"Euww." Jaune's posture deflated as Golden-hair grimaced. Terragon peeked past the blonde kid, and sure enough, she wasn't looking at them anymore. Jaune resumed his walk across the room, grumbling.

Someone snickered behind him; a tall, brawny guy with a reddish swoop of hair crossed his arms and stepped up beside him. "Geek."

Terragon's eyes narrowed. "Scuze me?"

The big guy jerked his head in Jaune's direction. "Seriously. What kind moron wears something like that in public?"

"Perhaps someone who's cold," Terragon responded, fluffing out his bedding, and ignoring the newcomer.

"If he's cold in here, he's soft." The big guy didn't leave, instead offering his hand to shake. "Huntsmen shouldn't be soft. Cardin Winchester."

Winchester. Despite himself, Terragon smiled slightly. Like the rifle, this guy looked like he had some serious stopping power. The two of them compared, Terragon was slightly taller, but not as heavily muscled. Despite his Olympian build, something about this guy seemed… slimy.

He ignored the hand, and squared himself up to Cardin. "Terragon Blazehart. I'm tired. You're stopping me from sleeping."

Cardin frowned, dropping the hand. "Not very friendly, are ya, Terr."

"Not when I'm tired, no. Or when people make fun of others for no reason."

Winchester grinned. "Got guts, too. Wanted to make you an offer."

Rolling his eyes, Terragon nodded. "Which is?"

"I hear that we're gonna need partners tomorrow." Cardin shrugged his massive shoulders. "Most of the people in here look like wimps, but you don't." He chuckled in what, Terragon was sure, was supposed to be a charming fashion. "Could maybe even give me a challenge in a scrap."

Terragon pasted a bland smile on his face. If only this self-important punk knew. He felt his gorge beginning to rise, feeling the urge to rearrange the other's face growing stronger with every moment. Drawing a steadying breath, he kept his tone neutral. "Regretfully, I must decline. I would assume our partners are already chosen."

"Pfft." Cardin snorted, a sneer beginning to creep across his face. "They're not. What's the matter? Not man enough to work with me?"

The other clenched his fist, focussing on the lancets of pain that shot through it as the bones ground together. "Apparently not."

Winchester rolled his eyes and turned away, waving a hand in the other's face dismissively. "Fine. Whatever, loser. Don't say I didn't offer."

Terragon let out the breath he'd been holding, the fire within sinking down to a manageable level. This wasn't good, at all. It had been a long time since his anger had been this close to the surface; he couldn't afford to let it go.

"That one's a pig."

A tall, curvaceous woman had stopped next to him, wearing a long white nightdress, upon which her crimson hair fell like a cascade of blood. Green eyes pierced his, and for a flash Terragon was reminded of someone else, long gone. He brought himself back to the present, and he nodded.

"Aye, that he is."

The girl gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "I am glad you stood up to him without resorting to violence. He was clearly itching for a fight."

Terragon grinned, dropping to his bedding and crawling in. "Would've been his mistake."

"Oh?" The girl's tone was bemused, a soft tinkle like champagne poured into a crystal glass.

"Yeah. Would've ended up breaking his legs."

* * *

**And there you have Chapter 2.**

**Introduced a few important characters, though some got more attention than others; Mari and Terragon are my primary OC protagonists, though each member of teams RWBY and JNPR will be played with regularly.**

**If you couldn't tell, the four boys that are 'friends' with Yang will be a new team as well, team SABR, though their role in the story will become clear much farther down the road.**

**I suggest you re-watch from "The First Step p.1, to The Emerald Forest p.2", before continuing. I'm not sure how long the next chapter will be, as it will primarily focus on Terr and Mari's experiences during the initiation test. I may also draw out the test across several chapters if I feel the flow demands it.**


	3. Act 1 - Chapter 3 - Not My Partner

The air of tension in the arming chamber was palpable. Each student was filled with a mixture of excitement and fear as they prepared themselves for the initiation test. Early that morning, the call had gone out to assemble at the Beacon Cliffs, armed and prepared for battle. No one hesitated; everyone knew what would be expected from them.

Marigold tightened the last lace on her boot, and grinned; soon, she'd need another pair. The constant wear on the soles would tear through soon, and she'd be walking on air again. For a brief moment, she closed her eyes and felt her power flow through her, the aura of the huntress already awakening. Her long ponytail flicked aside, tossed by a wind despite all the windows and doors being closed.

A sharp swat on her rear brought her back; a half formed, angry protest died as Yang laconically slumped up against the lockers nearby. She was only half dressed; her gauntlets, Ember Celica, were probably still locked up. There was no urgency about her, not from the casual slouch, nor the giant grin on her face. "Sup?"

The other warrior turned away to hide the flush that struck her cheeks. She deflected; no sense letting her friend in on her inner worries. "You ready?"

"Oh, you know it." Yang's eyebrows waggled comically, her grin never wavering. "Looking forward to bustin' some heads."

That brought a smile as the flush faded, and Mari turned back to her friend, a thin eyebrow arching above her piercing eyes. "Is beating the living stuffing out of Grimm the only thing you think about, dear?"

"I like it rough." The Sun Dragon winked, spun away in a cascade of liquid gold, and strode off, throwing a salute back at Mari as she did. There was unstoppable confidence in that stride, something sensual about it that tickled the eastern huntress' senses. She shook her head, adjusted her sword belt, and joined the procession that started for the doors as the PA chimed out for their attendance.

There were so many, such varied faces, it felt good to be among people again. They were taken to the cliffs as one large pack, lined up on steel plates emblazoned with Beacon's symbol. Once everyone arrived, the Headmaster began his speech, Ozpin's cool delivery holding each of them tight with his words.

"- the first person that you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Marigold's brow wrinkled as the headmaster spoke. How did that pairing method make sense? If it was truly important that you be able to work together well, a random assignment made no sense whatsoever. If anything, their previous track records should be analyzed, and their performance evaluations tallied, and _dammitwhydidn'ttheyjustletthestudentspicktheirteams!_

She shot a glance down the row, over the assembled heads that listened closely to what he was saying. Yang and her sister were paired nearest together; would they be dropped off closest together? They weren't even in the same year; of all the students in their year, Yang and Mari had held the highest paired scores among all the graduates. Something about her finesse coupled with the other's brute strength… it just worked.

Drawing in a short breath, she shook her head, eyes snapped forward. If it was meant to be, it would be. The more she _obsessed_ about it, the less likely she'd be able to concentrate. It wasn't as though she'd only come to Beacon to be closer to her friends. To _her._

The thought made her snicker, glancing the other way; the boys were all grouped at the far end, whispering amongst themselves. They were lucky the headmaster was so far down.

The dark haired girl with the bow to her right shifted uncomfortably. "They never said anything about teams," she muttered.

Mari's response was halted by the boy opposite her. "No kidding." He ran a gauntleted hand through his unruly hair and winced. He rolled his shoulders and fussed with the long, coal colored coat he was wearing. "Not so much of a team player myself."

The girl gave him a sardonic glance, and offered her hand, closed in a fist. "Birds of a Feather." He chuckled, and bumped it lightly.

Listening with half an ear, she took in the major details of the mission; retrieve some relic and take it to the top of the cliff at the far end of the forest. Destroy everything in their way. It made sense, though to many of them, this would be the students' first taste of real combat.

Against Grimm, at least; the exotic warrior took another glance down the line, at Ruby Rose, who sported a surprised look on her face. Yang described how she took out that band of thugs, but she looked so _young._ Would she be able to hack it when the fighting started?

"-Now, take your positions!"

Without thinking, Mari assumed a ready stance, her armored sleeve covering her right arm held out in front of her, her Jian, Dawnstar, in a reversed grip behind her back. The others around her dropped lower, their weight evenly distributed on the launching pads. She grit her teeth in a wild grin, adrenaline already coursing through her veins; now it began. The fighting would be fierce, and she would streak through the enemy lines like a barely controlled firestorm.

If fate willed it, she'd make Yang her partner, and it'd be just like old times.

The force of the launch pad discharging took her breath away, and then, she was flying.

* * *

Nora giggled uncontrollably as the wind beat at her face, arcing up and away from Ren like a thunderbolt. The sheer joy of flight made her scream aloud, and, by heck, you couldn't expect a girl to not enjoy herself! Magnhild felt light as a feather in her hands as she swung it around behind her, aiming back the way they came; She squeezed the trigger as she felt her velocity begin to slow, and with a mighty _thumpa-click, thumpa-click, _the grenade launcher discharged, punting her forward again like a bullet shot from a gun.

So wrapped up in the flight was she that – whoops – almost hit that blonde kid as he spiraled past. Nora laughed all the harder as she caught his wailing – what was it, a battle cry?

Yes. Battle cry. Had to be. She screamed in concert, feeling nothing until she smashed full on into a tree, and snapped it in half. The thick trunk groaned in protest as she tumbled to the forest floor, slamming down only a few feet away. All was quiet for a long moment.

"Qu-ra! Qu-ra!"

Nora bounced to her feet, becoming one with the sloth as she made her way deeper into the forest in search of Ren.

* * *

Terragon bit his lip as he knifed through the air, running his options. He reached out, grasping in the veins of his mind, conspicuous of how little there was now. Where once he would have had dozens of ways to effect the landing, now he was left with only one. If only he could sprout wings and fly.

Not for the first time since arriving at Beacon, he wondered just what in Hellfire he was doing. Aetherflame's old weight was back at his hip again, but the comfort he normally took from her wasn't there. Perhaps it had something to do with his situation. Possibly it had something to do with how his body ached, and whether or not he could match the performance of the others around him. Maybe it had something to do with how Jaune suddenly jerked sideways, catapulted at right angles from his flailing fall by a spear that pierced his hood, barely missing the other warrior.

Perhaps it just came from the fact that this was _really_ going to hurt.

He threw up his arms as he entered the canopy, blasting through a pair of branches and reducing them to slivers. The steel backing on the gauntlets held, shoulder guards keeping the worst of it from impaling him. Another branch struck him, thicker this time, and spun him over; he went with it, dropping like a meteor, feet first, to the ground below.

The impact was like a freight train, screaming up through his legs and into his spine, sheer agony as he felt his bones stress and whine as they were abused. It would take far more than this to break them, but _damn!_

Terragon skidded backwards several dozen feet, dirt exploding into the air as he demolished a path through the forest, tree trunks snapping against his back and sending fresh explosions of pain through his body. A log caught his feet, and he flipped, eating mud, twirling over and over and over like a rag doll fired from a trebuchet.

He shut himself off from the agony, instead focusing on not throwing up as the spinning gave his stomach a turn, followed by another ten. When he finally felt himself begin to slow, he caught the spin at the right angle, planting boots into dirt again. He drew his sword in a single, fluid moment, and drove her into the soft peat beneath him.

Six feet later, he stopped. Panting, Terragon looked up at the fifty foot furrow he'd plowed in the forest, bordered by snapped tree trunks and deep pits in the ground. He grit his teeth as he smelt burnt leather; his boots were smoking again.

All across his body, there were small rents and cuts in his grey duster, and through those there were an equal number of scrapes and cuts that bled freely. The bruises would come later.

He hissed as he straightened. Yes, there'd be plenty of those.

Thankfully, no one had seen the landing. Perhaps he could reach the relics Ozpin mentioned and ascend the clifftops before he got saddled with a partner. As he moved to leave, more pain shot through his body; he chuckled ruefully and shortened his stride.

If the landing was this rough, after all, how in Hellfire was he planning on climbing a mountain?

* * *

Blake instinctively turned as her back faced the ground, her hair standing up on end until the moment that she was properly aligned again. She ran through the scenarios again, crossing each one off as that avenue closed. Were she to come close to a tree with a branch at the right height, she would cast Gambol Shroud, and slingshot around until her momentum was spent.

Should she be on a collision course, she could always flash step away, disappearing and re-appearing on the ground. Wait. Nope. Her momentum would be preserved, she'd end up face planting.

Each landing strategy coursed through her thoughts in an instant, and she discounted each of them just as quickly, the ground rushing up to meet her. She sighed; this was hardly the first time she'd been knocked from a height higher than this. She'd always figured something out.

Correction. _Adam_ had always been there. It wasn't always her plan.

In fact, she reminisced bitterly, it rarely _was_ her plan. So wrapped up in her thoughts was she that it was instinct when the ground finally streaked towards her; the world blurred, becoming that half reality of the twilight realms as her soul split in two.

The afterimage fell through the ground, shattering on impact as she, momentum changed, found herself hurled straight upwards towards a convenient tree branch. With utmost poise, her high heels found the perfect points of contact, hands braced to steady herself. Her back arched; the ebony ears hidden within her bow twitched, already in the guise of the hunter, the guise of-

Blake blinked, then took in her posture. Rolling her eyes, she snarled and dropped from the branch she'd been perched on all fours in in, _just like a cat._

Sneaky. So incredibly sneaky. She buried her recriminations as nearby, there was a gigantic _crash_, the sound of splintering wood and a mighty rumble. Above the tree line, the faunus watched in surprise as a fountain of earth crested the sky, drawing a long line as something landed in the forest nearby, _very_ hard.

Turning the other way, Blake slipped into the darkness of the underbrush and headed north.

* * *

Mari felt the surge of power within her even as she harnessed her semblance, the trees streaking by around her. Foliage slapped her face, tugged at her dress and hair, but she arced past the worst of it with practiced grace.

Only a moment before the ground caught her, she spun over, and the winds rushed to her beck and call. Where a normal person would have been buried, waist deep, in the mud and muck of the Emerald forest, Mari now hovered a scant few inches above the ground, her fall halted. Surrounding her, the underbrush was pressed flat by the force of the air rushing through her self-made clearing, forming a bubble of clear space on all sides.

She dismissed the winds with a casual flick of her blade, and took off running.

* * *

"Yang! YAAAAANG!"

Ruby darted through the forest with incredible speed. She was so damn _fast!_

Mari could barely keep step with her, dashing from tree branch to tree branch. It was all she could do to keep step with the girl's blazing speed; already, she could see why her sister spoke so highly of her.

Aside from being her sister, that is.

The warrior dancer followed as closely as she could, maintaining concealment at all times, but still remaining only a few steps behind her quarry. Honda bit her lip; all it would take is a sudden burst of speed on her part when they finally _did _find Yang, and she'd be able to block Rose off. After all, while the headmaster said that their partner would be the first person they made eye contact with during this test, he'd said nothing about being particular about who they encountered first.

Ahead, there was a flicker of white, and Mari grinned, willing Ruby onwards. Hoping, begging, that she wouldn't suddenly hare off in a new direction. They closed quickly, the crimson clad girl skidding to a halt before Weiss Schnee. As in slow motion, their eyes locked, and there you had it.

_Gotcha._

Now, Mari cast her senses outwards, feeling the flow and ebb of the air currents surrounding her. Already she could smell it; cordite. Somewhere, beyond the realm of hearing, someone had already started fighting. A slight whiff caught her nostrils again, and she darted off again.

Shotgun powder. She knew where to find Yang.

* * *

The forest was far too quiet. With every pained step Terragon took, he drew closer to the goal point Ozpin had set into each of their scrolls. He didn't bother to check it again; he'd seen it this morning, and his memory wasn't that bad yet. The injuries he'd sustained in the landing announced themselves every so often, but he moved fast despite them.

All the same, it was still too quiet. It was as though the animals were hiding from a much larger predator. He doubted it was him.

It wasn't as though the forest was _actually_ quiet; since striking the ground, the sounds of combat had erupted on all sides. To his left, an explosion. To his right, a thunderous impact kept tearing through the ground. It was as though a giant, two headed serpent were locked in combat with a foe it just couldn't get to grips with.

It was the underlying song of the forest that bothered him. It felt like a thousand eyes were locked on him at any moment, watching for any sign of weakness. Ozpin had said that they would be monitored, would be graded based on their performance. A thin smile cracked the edge of his lips as he ducked beneath a low hanging branch; what would they think when they saw that he'd doubled back not once, but twice when he discovered he was approaching another student.

Even now, he froze as he heard it. Someone calling out.

"Helloooo! Is anyone out there?"

To his right? She was maybe twenty paces to his right, somewhere _out there_. Out beyond what he could confidently say was a safe zone. He turned to duck away, pick a different path. This time, he did look at his scroll, and scowled. If he headed directly away, it'd loop him around on a northern path eventually.

It'd cost time. Time he wasn't sure he had, from the oppressive shiver that ran down his spine. Something was out there.

"Helllooo-oo! I'm getting bored here!"

A rustle, only a few feet away. Terragon dropped into a low crouch, underbrush covering him in an instant. It wasn't the girl's voice that sent the sudden thrill of adrenaline coursing through his veins; it was the rustle. It wasn't coming from her. There was _something_ hidden from view, perhaps a dozen feet from either of them. She was getting closer, and the only way to warn her would be to give up his position, to get dragged into this partner nonsense Ozpin concocted.

A head popped over a nearby bush, almost beside him; it was Goldenhair. "Ruby, is that you?"

She paused, eyes widening. In sync, so too did Terragon's. The creature glared back at her, undisguised menace dripping from its fangs. "Noo-pe."

Over two tons of muscle, fur and rage hurled itself forwards, sending plant matter flying in a cascade of green followed by teeth and claws as long as Terragon's forearm. Without hesitation, Goldenhair threw herself backwards, flipping easily away and putting distance between them.

The other aspirant didn't have time to admire her form; another low growl came from behind him. Terragon spun, his sword a fraction too slow to stop the heavy claw from smashing his shoulder and sending him spinning. He rolled with it, feet sliding in soft peat, his blade flashing back around at the apex of his swing to decapitate the wolf-like creature that attacked him.

He staggered backwards, only now registering the three deep lacerations in his flesh. Surprise turned to grim acceptance as the body struck the ground, and without hesitation the underbrush erupted again. Another giant bear threw itself into the clearing towards the girl, as nearly a dozen man-wolves threw themselves upon him. Aetherflame whirled, a glittering scythe of destruction, but the creatures skirted his attack, pushing him backwards with feinting strikes. They learned quickly what damage it could do.

It would be quick. They would overpower Terragon in moments, and then turn on the girl. He reverse-handed his sword into the skull of a creature that strayed too near, taking another glancing blow to his unprotected back as he turned. Another rushed him, thrusting him back against a tree hard enough to splinter the bark, gnashing teeth held only inches away by his straining arm across its throat.

There was a heavy crash; Goldenhair knocked one of the bears across the clearing with a single punch, delivering a rapid-fire staccato of strikes to the other. If she saw him, only fifty feet away, she gave no sign of moving to assist. Savage glee twinkled in her eyes as she struck a laconic pose.

"I don't suppose either of you have seen a girl in a red hood, have you?" The bears righted themselves, snarling in pain induced fury. "I guess that's a no!"

Teeth clacked a hairsbreadth from Terragon's nose, spittle stinging his eyes. The other wolves were circling, preparing to dive in and devour him where he stood, pinned against the tree. Aetherflame was trapped at his side, the other arm holding off his assailant already burning with exertion. He had effectively discounted most of his options when the head of the creature attacking him exploded, and a dark figure dropped from above.

No words were exchanged. Without pause, Terragon spun his back to Blake's, and they whirled into action. Her sword tore through the throat of one wolf, while his own cleaved into the skull of another. They moved in unison; when one turned, the other would move to guard their back, and another pair of monsters fell.

"Looks like I arrived just in time," Blake murmured; he didn't need to see her to know she was grinning tightly. She moved with fluid grace, like a hunting cat hurling itself into the fray in a ball of claws, teeth, and pain. Nothing touched her, where his heavy stride seemed slow and pedantic in comparison. For a moment, he felt old.

"Appreciated, but I could've taken them." He shook it off, driving forward again and killing another monster. It wouldn't be enough; it was as though the wolves' numbers were limitless, with more pouring from the underbrush with each second. The boy stole a glance at Goldenhair's fight. She had her hands full as it was, there was no way she could help them. They would only bring more chaos into the mix if they ran to her.

He grunted as he drove a fist into a wolf's solar plexus, bending it double before impaling it through it's spine. "She looks like she needs your help more."

Blake shook her head, once, dropping to one knee. To her ally's surprise, her sword collapsed back on itself, and she snapped off a trio of shots from the concealed pistol, each one felling another beast. "Not a chance. I'm not abandoning my partner."

A wolf dropped from the branches above an arm's length away; Terragon had no time to free his blade. His free hand slapped his thigh, and he silently cursed. Of course he had no gun, and Aetherflame wasn't that kind of sword.

"You're not my partner." The dead wolf became a shield as he hurled it into the path of the charging monster. It struck hard, throwing the wolf off balance. It bought him only a second or two. Connections within his mind opened, and pain flooded through him as he accessed what little strength he had left, feeling the absolute last of it seeping out into the coalescing chunk of steel forming in his off hand. From here on, he would really be alone.

Blake shot a look back at him that he didn't return. "What? Of course you are!"

It was crude, but it would do. The beast lunged over the corpse of its kin, and Terragon rammed the heavy barrel of the pistol he now held in his offhand down its throat. It roared three times, far louder than his companion's had, and the wolf's head disintegrated in a shower of gore and bone fragments.

"No, we're not." He favored Blake a half-glance which went no farther than her chin. "No eye contact."

Danger, from the left. Position was bad, so he shouted. "Switch!" In a flash of darkness, Blake seemed to be in two places at once, her dual blades carving open the throat of the monster Terragon had spotted, as he lowered his shoulder to bowl another one over. He stabbed down, once, then returned to her back.

"You… MONSTERS!" Goldenhair's shriek drew his attention again, followed by an even louder explosion. He couldn't see her; the bears were between her and them. Any second could be her last.

Blake was closest, so he shoved back, hard. "Go!" She resisted at first. He pushed again.

"GO! She needs you! I'll lead them off!"

There was a moment's hesitation, but no more. Blake's presence, briefly comforting as it had been, vanished. Terragon spared only a moment to watch as she dashed through the horde of wolves, cutting left and right, to break through to the clearing. He turned, whirling his sword in a dazzling display, letting off the remaining seven shots from his improvised pistol.

He roared as he plunged into the forest, drawing the predators with him in a shower of blood and death.

* * *

Yang's breathing returned to normal as the red haze dropped from her eyes. The rage, so easy to join during the fight, had left her drained. Her heartbeat started to fade to pre-action levels, and her ample chest stopped straining for breath within her tight shirt. She offered Blake a half-hearted grin from across the fallen Ursa.

"I could've taken him."

Blake smirked; that was surprising. She didn't seem the type to smile, after last night.

Even more surprising was the sudden look of shock that flooded her face as she turned, dashing back the way she came. Xiao-long was after her new partner instantly, bursting through the foliage with both halves of Ember Celica locked and ready to strike.

The stench of blood hit her a second later, and she nearly gagged. A fight was one thing, but this… this was a massacre. Beowolves lay scattered about the small clearing, only a few feet from where she'd dueled the Ursai, hacked to pieces. Had the red rage blinded her so that this happened so close and she didn't notice?

Fear struck her, only for a moment. Blake knelt in the center of the clearing, lifting a… a gun? The barrel of it glowed hot – whoa, check the calibre on that, no wonder some of these things were missing heads – with smoke still trailing from within. It was an ancient design; guns hadn't used bullets in years, but this one had littered unique shell casings all around the clearing. "That yours?"

Blake shook her head. "No. One of the others. He sent me after you."

She spun in place, looking for new targets; nothing popped, but a clear trail of corpses led deeper into the forest, heading north. Faintly, she heard howls like hunting Beowolves, but they were moving fast. Yang pointed, and slugged her partner lightly in the shoulder. "Let's move then; don't want your friend to have all the fun."

It never occurred to the Golden Sun-Dragon to think that if Blake had met the boy they were chasing previously, maybe those two were really partners.

Blake, for her part, didn't mention it.

* * *

**Bit of a bit gap in between chapters there, for which I apologize; just started a new job and things have been rather busy.**

**That said, I have a schedule now and should hopefully be putting out a similarly lengthed chapter every week now, give or take.**

**No need to watch new episodes in time for the next chapter; I want at least one more before Mari and Terragon get stuck in against their Nevermore / Deathstalker level opponent.**

**Assuming they make it far enough to face one, that is...**


End file.
